


Их всегда было двое

by Celiett



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Angst and Feels, Canonical Character Death, Childhood Friends, Death, Developing Relationship, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Love, First Time, Incest, M/M, Missing Scene, Pre-Canon, Pseudo-Incest, Self-cest, Sex, Sibling Incest, Slow Burn, Twincest, Twins
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 07:26:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9646268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celiett/pseuds/Celiett
Summary: У Тысячелетнего Графа может быть только одна семья.





	

**Author's Note:**

> написано на ФБ-2015.  
> преканон, спойлерно с учетом последних глав после хиатуса, по мотивам 219 главы. UST, кинк на твинцест/селфцест

– А что ты делал сегодня? – с плохо скрываемым любопытством спрашивает Мана, чуть приподнимаясь на подушках. И, тут же тихо ойкнув, ненадолго закрывает глаза.

От него все еще пахнет болезнью и лекарствами. Неприятной, нездоровой горечью. Неа не может сдержать вздоха. Пожалуй, он даже больше брата устал видеть Мистера В Сером Пальто в их доме, устал терпеть его равнодушный взгляд, холодную ладонь на лбу и скрипучий, точно половица под ногой, голос, повторяющий раз за разом один и тот же дурацкий вопрос: «А этот, что, все еще бегает?»

И кто только разрешил ему шутить в рабочее время?

Но Неа ничего не может сделать. Мистера в Сером Пальто приглашает взволнованная матушка каждый раз, когда Мане становится плохо. Ведь Мана – болезненный ребенок, чувствительный к сменам погоды, температуре за окном, положению звезд в момент принятия очередной горсти таблеток. Тепличный цветочек, как иногда любит острить все тот же Мистер, но уже наедине с матушкой. 

Неа сталкивается с ними на лестнице и молча проскальзывает мимо, не размениваясь на приветствия и ловко увернувшись от руки матушки, пытавшейся коснуться его волос в попытке успокоить. Он кожей чувствует ее расстроенный взгляд, но ничего не может с собой поделать.

Неа не любит врачей, все чаще и чаще оказывающихся шарлатанами, не любит назойливого Мистера, который, разумеется, получает жалованье за каждое посещение их дома, не любит многочисленные таблетки, которыми пичкают Ману день за днем. А лучше тому не становится ни на йоту.

Неа злится на матушку, но еще больше злится на самого себя – в данной ситуации он абсолютно бессилен. И ничем не может помочь Мане.

– Братик, – недовольно тянет Мана, – ну мне же интересно.

Их обещание, спохватывается Неа. Мана заперт в четырех стенах уже долгое время, и эти разговоры – его единственная возможность не забыть, как вообще выглядит окружающая реальность. Его единственный шанс хоть ненадолго почувствовать себя не обремененным слишком слабым для ребенка телом. 

Плохие мысли словно рукой снимает. С Маной так всегда, только он может с такой легкостью читать Неа, как раскрытую книгу, только он может отвлечь от грустного и направить их разговор в правильное русло. 

Мана слишком добрый, он не выжил бы среди сверстников в одиночку.

– Это был… длинный день… – бормочет Неа, прежде чем стряхнуть с ног только недавно купленные и пока еще жутко жмущие ботинки и быстро забраться в постель, на заранее освобожденное Маной место.

В горле пересыхает. Неа старается не шевелиться, испугавшись внезапно объявшего его умиротворения. Мана совсем рядом, и от его улыбки что-то екает внутри. Неа крепко стискивает его руку, мажет жесткими кончиками пальцев по нежной коже. Слишком сильно желание запечатлеть в памяти каждую проведенную рядом секунду. Слишком велик риск того, что Мана завтра попросту не проснется.

– Я всегда буду рядом, – хрипло шепчет Неа, неожиданно для себя самого, – ты только… это… поправляйся, ладно?

Мана задерживает на нем немигающий взгляд и снова расцветает улыбкой. Он все также пахнет горькими микстурами, но подо всем этим совершенно точно сохранился терпкий аромат трав и жгучего полуденного солнца. Так пахнет сам Мана. Так пахнет свобода и раскинувшееся за их домом пшеничное поле.

Неа придвигается еще ближе, устраиваясь поудобнее, и, наконец, начинает рассказ. Тугой узел страха в груди больше его не беспокоит. 

 

Мана засыпает снова спустя всего пару месяцев с их дня пятнадцатилетия. 

Усталость на лице матушки больше не получается скрывать широкими, лживыми улыбками. Да и Неа уже слишком взрослый, чтобы купиться на глупые сказки и обещания. 

Он частенько прогуливает школу, слоняется по пустынным переулкам, стараясь держаться подальше от знакомых лавок – слухи о его поведении легко могут дойти до дома. А ведь Неа так нравится играть перед матушкой роль примерного мальчика. И совершенно не хочется расстраивать ее еще больше.

В школе его считают сложным ребенком. Неа тот еще эгоист. Нелюдимый, странный, вечно первый лезущий в драку. Неа так и не завел себе друзей, так ни с кем и не сблизился. 

Да глупости все это. 

Привязанности, дружба, ненужные чувства к чужим, совершенно равнодушным к тебе людям. Такие не помогут в тяжелый момент, таким не сумеешь полностью раскрыть душу. 

Зачем Неа нужен кто-то кроме семьи. Зачем Неа нужен кто-то кроме Маны. 

Полностью затерявшись в своих мыслях, он машинально сворачивает в сторону старого города. И не сразу понимает, что резкие окрики со стороны относятся вовсе не к нему. 

Неа тут же находит источник шума: мальчишки, двумя или тремя годами старше него, в грязных, поношенных тряпках. Потомственные воры, дети пьяниц и проституток, с самого раннего возраста знающие, как именно стоит выживать, когда в кармане ни гроша. И кого конкретно зажимать в темном переулке, втискивая в обшарпанную стену, как, к примеру, сейчас. И все ради того, чтобы выбить деньжат на завтрашний день. 

Их трое, и чужой выделяется среди этого сброда ярким пятном. Он выше их чуть ли не на целую голову, спокойный, как скала, и чертовски нагло скалящийся – Неа замечает эту ухмылку первой. И замирает, не зная, что делать дальше.

Не суйся, советуют Неа, тут же срываясь на угрожающий гогот. 

Иди, куда шел. И сплевывают прямо под ноги.

Неа с детства знает, что не стоит лезть к этим оборванцам. Разумеется, если не хочешь серьезных неприятностей. 

У Неа при себе нет ни денег, ни ценных вещей. Но зато есть уязвленная гордость и отвратительная привычка топтаться каблуками новеньких башмаков по голым пальцам.

Он не может перестать смеяться, когда спустя всего несколько минут забивается за забытый на обочине улицы ящик, в попытке восстановить после долгого бега дыхание. 

У вытащенного из передряги ярко-рыжие волосы, нервно дергающиеся в усмешке уголки губ и – Неа узнает об этом немного позже – абсолютное непринятие собственных долгов. 

Мариан Кросс становится первым, кого Неа знакомит с Маной сразу же после его пробуждения. 

 

Они так и не сумели поладить.

Не проходит и года после смерти матушки, когда в их потерявшем прежний уют доме появляется Кросс. Он сильно изменился с их последней встречи, замечает Неа. И хмуриться стал чаще, как и полагает взрослому.

Кросс предлагает им перебраться поближе к центру. Он рассказывает про свою новую квартиру, про прекрасный вид из окон, про то, что сейчас им попросту нет смысла терять время в этой промозглой дыре. 

– Как ты можешь так говорить! – мгновенно вспыхивает Мана, и Неа едва успевает подняться со своего места, чтобы удержать его. 

Мана всегда был слишком сильно привязан к их дому, к старой веранде с провалившимися скрипящими ступеньками, к пшеничному полю и двум одиноким яблоням, присматривать за которыми больше некому. Все здесь хранит в себе бесценные воспоминания, все здесь пропитано прошлым, половину которого Мана, к сожалению, так и не застал. 

– Ты не сможешь вечно жить на чьем-то кладбище, – бросает перед уходом Кросс. В нервно двигающихся пальцах туда-сюда мелькает сигарета. – Просто расставь уже, наконец, приоритеты. 

Он тоже оставил где-то дом, думает Неа, провожая взглядом все быстрее исчезающую в сумерках человеческую фигуру. Ведь Кросс почти никогда не засиживается на одном месте – он и здесь-то появился, прибившись к передвижному цирку. Неа помнит его с одной из афиш, разукрашенного ярким клоунским гримом мальчика с неестественно широкой улыбкой, жонглирующего кинжалами вперемешку с тяжелыми булавами.

– Отвратительное место, – морщился Кросс на каждую попытку Неа узнать хоть чуточку больше о цирковом закулисье. – Куча детей, мерзкие клоуны, дурацкие шарики. И постоянно воняет навозом. Та еще дыра. 

Больше он ничего интересного не рассказывал. А потом и вовсе перестал реагировать на расспросы – Неа за это на него постоянно обижался.

Кросс был не таким, как они с Маной. Не цеплялся из последних сил за то, что осталось от вчерашнего дня, но постоянно двигался вперед. И никогда не оборачивался.

Этой ночью они впервые за долгое время спят вместе, как некогда в детстве, когда каждая тень казалась жутким чудовищем, а стук в окно – обязательно предвестником чего-то плохого.

Неа вдыхает уже привычный запах отсыревших простыней и пыли, скользит взглядом по комнате, всего на секунду задерживается на лице Маны. Его глаза влажно блестят в темноте.

– Нам нужно двигаться дальше, – шепчет ему Неа. И сам не может понять, кого именно пытается успокоить.

Мана шумно сглатывает, а через несколько секунд прижимается еще теснее. 

– Я знаю, – чужое дыхание щекочет шею Неа. Слишком сильно от Маны пахнет тревогой. И почему-то немного солью. 

Неа целует его в висок и тут же крепко, до белых кругов, смыкает веки. Горло болезненно сдавливает судорога.

Это последняя ночь, которую они проводят дома. 

 

Кросс не обманывает их насчет квартиры. Место действительно чудное, если не думать о цене за ренту. Но ведь они будут делить ее на троих, успокаивает себя Неа, а значит все не так плохо. Нужно только обжиться, изведать окрестности, найти работу. Запустить замерший в ожидании механизм – и тогда все совершенно точно будет хорошо.

Неа первым протискивается в дверной проем, заглядывает в каждую комнату, раскрывает окна. Детский восторг кружит голову, и Неа еще долго не может успокоиться, наслаждаясь неожиданной легкостью – все тревоги будто рукой снимает.

– Эй, Мана, ты только посмотри! Посмотри, как здорово! Правда же? – он оборачивается в ожидании ответа.

Мана тенью замирает у двери, легко касаясь ладонью потертого косяка. Но, поймав взгляд Неа, тут же расцветает улыбкой:

\- Прибраться бы только. 

Ему здесь тоже нравится.

 

За прошедший месяц Неа меняет три работы. Ему сложно найти общий язык с людьми, сложно зарекомендовать себя на новом месте. Неа никогда не работал в мастерской, и все, за что бы он не брался, попросту валится из рук. 

Черная полоса затягивается. Неа не хочется стать обузой на шее Кросса и Маны. Тем более, что даже последний нашел подработку. 

Неа чувствует себя абсолютно никчемным, и осознание этого давит, как тяжелые дождевые облака, повисшие над крышами домов.

Капли дождя упруго барабанят по мостовой, когда Неа наконец-то добирается до знакомой улицы. Мысленно он старательно подбирает слова, тут же сбивается и начинает заново – рано или поздно, ему придется признаться в очередной неудаче. И стерпеть сначала недовольное хмыканье, а затем и сочувственный взгляд.

Все наладится, говорит обычно Мана. И так хочется ему верить

В воздухе разливается тяжелый гул. Неа замедляет шаг, пытаясь понять, показалось ему или нет. Но звук раздается повторно, все чаще и чаще с каждой секундой, с каждой падающей вниз каплей.

Мокрые волосы неприятно лезут в лицо, намокшая в луже штанина липнет к коже. Но Неа продолжает дальше, крутит головой во сторонам и, наконец, все понимает. 

Стоящее перед ним пианино наверняка пережило с десяток бомбардировок. На облезшие клавиши и смотреть страшно, но звук по-прежнему ясный, чистый, такой, какой нужно. Неа подходит ближе, робко пробегается пальцами, прислушивается. Что-то внутри него замирает в трепете и тысяча спетых когда-то ветром песен оживают в голове назойливым роем. 

Неа ничего не смыслит в подобных инструментах, но уже совершенно точно знает – Кросс убьет его сегодня вечером. 

 

Пианино все-таки удается отстоять, и теперь оно занимает почетное место у окна, потеснив в угол любимое кресло Кросса. 

С неделю Неа сидит не разгибаясь над нотной тетрадью – ей великодушно разрешает воспользоваться соседка снизу в обмен на ароматный пирог и благодарную улыбку Маны. 

С каждым часом учеба больше становится похожей на пытку. Ровные ряды значков никак не желают усваиваться в голове, складываться в четкую и ясную картинку. Неа ищет закономерности, рисует какие-то только ему понятные схемы, рвет карандашом бумагу, злясь. И совершенно отказывается следовать общепринятым нормам, будто бы чувствуя – основы ему ничем не помогут. 

– Ты похож на приведение, – говорит ему однажды за ужином Мана. 

Кросс уходит куда-то, не размениваясь на долгие разъяснения, и они остаются вдвоем. Тусклая лампа над головой бросает во все стороны зловещие тени, но Неа слишком погружен в свои мысли, чтобы обращать на них внимание. Он вяло тычет ложкой в приготовленное рагу – нет никакого аппетита, но и обижать Ману не хочется – и не может сдержать усталого вздоха. 

– Не то… это все не то!

Мана напротив удивленно вскидывает брови.

– Но что именно тебе не нравится? Нотами пользуются уже столько времени… столько людей…

– Как ты не понимаешь, – где-то внутри закипает раздражения. – Я – не все. Я не могу так, как все!

Неа резко замолкает, отводит взгляд в сторону. Ему совсем не хочется ссориться с Маной и тем более обижать его, но… он-то должен понять! Ведь он ближе к Неа чем кто-либо. 

– Ясно, – произносит Мана. И медленно откладывает в сторону приборы. – Но ты… вполне можешь изобрести «свою» музыку. Кто-то когда-то создал ноты. Ничто не мешает тебе поступить так же, верно?

Эти слова не выходят из головы всю чертову ночь. Неа ворочается с боку на бок, подолгу рассматривая молочный краешек луны в окне, вслушивается в ровное дыхание Маны и снова как по замкнутому кругу прогоняет услышанные ранее слова.

Изобрести. Свою. Музыку. Только свою. Потому что… так правильно. Потому что это он… И он… может…

Создать.

Неа выскальзывает из комнаты на цыпочках. Неслышно прикрывает за собой дверь, одновременно пытаясь отыскать глазами хотя бы крошечный кусочек чистой бумаги. Лунного света из окна едва ли хватает, чтобы осветить все клавиши, но даже так этого достаточно – Неа помнит каждый их звук. 

Линии на листке получаются слишком ломаными, они совсем не похожи на плавные округлые ноты. Но, Неа чувствует, это правильно.   
Это так, как должно быть. 

Когда ему удается закончить, на улице уже слишком светло от восходящего солнца. В голове – пустота. Неа нашаривает рукой стоящее неподалеку кресло, заваливается в него, безжизненно раскинув руки и ноги. И, наконец, закрывает глаза.

Ему снится старое кривое дерево с раскидистыми ветвями, ласковый шепот ветра и крошечный домик с того конца пшеничного поля. 

 

Неа слегает с лихорадкой сразу же после недели затяжных дождей. Ему тяжело говорить, шевелиться, просто держать глаза открытыми. Еще тяжелее делать что-либо осмысленное. 

Он снова чувствует себя слабым и беспомощным, ни на что не способным мальчишкой, который с нетерпением ждет каждого прихода матушки. Помнится, она часто сидела у его постели, рассказывала сказки. И Неа всегда засыпал под звуки ее голоса…

Неа выныривает из мутного сна точно из проруби. Сердце глухо стучит в груди, как после долгого бега. Дыхания в легких едва хватает на один короткий вздох. 

– Я не хотел тебя разбудить, – шепчет кто-то, неясной тенью склонившись над ним. 

Лоб обжигает холодом. Неа едва ли не стонет от облегчения. 

Он забывается дремой, падает куда-то вниз, вниз, вниз, в бесконечно глубокий колодец. Иногда Неа кажется, что он больше не спит. Он слушает приглушенные голоса, пробивающиеся сквозь неплотно прикрытую дверь, тянется к ним всем своим естеством, балансируя на грани сна. Неа не хочет больше засыпать. Неа хочет снова владеть своим телом, жить, дышать, существовать. Чтобы все было… было… как было?

– Это эпидемия, – говорит один голос. Каждое его слово, четкое, резкое, быстро, отдается в голове Неа пулеметной дробью. – Он может просто не проснуться, как ты этого не понимаешь!

– Как же… – второй голос нравится Неа намного больше первого. Плавные интонации убаюкивают, и на какое-то мгновение Неа даже забывает, что больше не должен спать. – Но ведь мы делаем все, что в наших силах. Неужели… неужели и этого мало, Мариан? Посмотри на меня! Почему ты молчишь?!

Тишина угнетает. Сквозь приподнятые веки Неа видит, как струится по полу сизым туманом бессильная ярость. Это странно, мелькает в сознании одинокая мысль, странно, что он может так отчетливо ощущать чужие эмоции, будто бы они его собственные. Такие материальные, такие осязаемые. Неа хочется поднять руку, впитать в себя хотя бы крошечный кусочек, впитать в себя чью-то злость, обратить себе во благо и жить дальше. Но… 

Это не в его силах.

Неа закрывает глаза. 

 

Он просыпается снова, спустя, как кажется, всего несколько мгновений. Легкие объяты огнем, Неа хрипит сквозь слипшиеся губы. И до последнего не понимает, что его услышали.

– Прости, – снова говорят над его головой, устало, почти бесцветно. – Я, похоже, немного задремал…

Неа помнит этот голос. Ему хочется сказать, чтобы голос остался и никуда больше не уходил, но горло бессильно сжимается, не в силах вытолкнуть ни единого звука. 

– Знаешь, – будто бы услышав его желание, продолжает тот самый голос. Чьи-то пальцы накрепко сжимают ладонь Неа. – Я наверное тот еще эгоист… Но я… так всегда завидовал тебе. Я хотел быть на твоем месте, хотел быть тобой! Проводить время с матушкой, быть самым обычным ребенком и заниматься тем, чем хочу… Мне казалось, что это так здорово… так… весело…

Звуки умирают. 

Неа как наяву видит чужое лицо, бледное, осунувшееся, усталые глаза, упавшую на плечо прядь волос. Все краски вокруг размыты, пустота внутри зияет открытой раной.

На какой-то миг ему кажется, что Мана прощается с ним

– Я совсем не думал о тебе, о твоих чувствах, – снова вздыхает Мана и улыбается, так щемяще горько. – А ты обещал быть рядом… всегда… Как ты можешь теперь сдаться?

В груди что-то отдается болью, пульсирует, рвется на части. 

Мана склоняется над ним, касается лбом лба Неа, пряди челки падают на лицо. 

– Нам нужно двигаться дальше, ты помнишь? – рвано шепчет он. Угольно-черный зрачок почти затопил ореховую радужку. – Ты… обещал… что мы будем. Всегда. 

Обещал, соглашается Неа. И, едва найдя в себе силы, упирается ладонью в грудь Маны – ровный спокойный стук и тот же ритм, что отдает сейчас биением крови в ушах. Неа задыхается собственным восторгом. 

Губы Маны прижимаются к его, сухие, жесткие, и Неа стонет от удовольствия, обводя языком каждую крошечную ранку, пьет жизнь поцелуем, как затерявшийся в пустыне путник воду, теряется в ощущениях, но отчего-то совершенно не пугается происходящего. Ведь оно кажется слишком правильным. 

Их всегда было двое, думает он угасающим сознанием. 

Но когда-то они были единым целым.

 

Неа быстро идет на поправку. Проходит всего несколько дней, и он уже может позабыть о неприятной слабости в ногах, постоянном головокружении и страхе однажды увидеть собственные легкие на дне унитаза. 

Неа еще никогда не было настолько хорошо. Свежие силы бурлят в нем, текут непрерывным потокам по венам. Ему сложно усидеть на месте, и Неа подолгу склоняется над листами бумаги, исписанными в изобретенных им значках. То, что он создает, совершенно не похоже на все то, что описано в соседской тетради. Мана называет его музыку живой, подолгу сидит рядом, вслушиваясь в каждый робкий звук – в такие моменты Неа хочется играть вечно. Зато Кросс портит настроение как никто другой, а на предложение сыграть только презрительно фыркает, одним лишь взглядом намекая, что кое-кто слишком долго находится дома. 

Неа ему не отвечает, лишь с грустной ухмылкой хлопает ладонью по ветхой крышке пианино. Он уже давно воспринимается членом семьи – и отзывается сочным гулом каждый раз, когда пальцы Неа касаются клавиш. 

Пожалуй, это фамильная своенравность.

Неа старается не вспоминать о том, что фактически спасло ему жизнь. Легко списать все на бред, галлюцинации и прочие игры разума, но… Неа сомневается. И вновь, раз за разом, повторяет запомненное в собственных мыслях, не зная, злиться на себя или на Ману. А, может, и не злиться вовсе.

Теперь они оба воспринимают болезнь Неа как несуществовавшее событие. Оба закрывают глаза на воспоминания, оба играют в рамках заданных ими самими же ролей. И искренне верят в случившееся чудо.

Неа никогда не отличался должным терпением. И каждый раз, стоит ему лишь на секунду ослабить контроль, начинает выворачивать кости. Что-то внутри него, что-то тяжелое, жуткое, что-то непринадлежащее законам понимания и человеческой психологии, ворочается, беспокойно скребется и просится на волю. 

Неа нравится наблюдать, пусть даже искоса, пусть даже какой-то частью разума осознавая, что испытываемое им в корне неправильно, но… Неа смотрит, как двигаются руки Маны. Как легко и быстро мелькают пальцы. Как меняется голос, от легких полутонов до мягкого шепота. Как шевелятся, едва слышно бормоча что-то, губы, то забавно округляясь, то снова растягиваясь в легкой полуулыбке. Все это – завораживает, и Неа не может перестать смотреть

Мана – красивый, по-своему, разумеется, возможно даже немного более женственный, чем это принято. Ему не хватает жесткости Кросса, чтобы пользоваться успехом среди женской половины, не хватает рокового взгляда, громких обещаний и прочей шелухи, которыми обычно прикрывают никчемное нутро. 

И Неа не считает недостатком отсутствие всего этого. Ведь тогда на Ману будет смотреть кто-то кроме него.

Ему хочется близости, прикосновений, так сильно, до боли в напряженных суставах, до слепящей темноты перед глазами. Неа помнит, прекрасно помнит те жуткие пугающие сны, где от него осталась одна лишь только половина. Он помнит себя самого в зеркале, помнит кусок собственного тела, жуткие стежки, бегущие вниз от самого лба. И клубящуюся черным дымом пустоту в лишенной глаза глазнице. 

Все это время он был неполноценным, осознает Неа спустя несколько таких бессонных ночей. Раздробленным на части, нецельным. Он лишь крошечный кусочек чего-то большего, чего-то гораздо более могущественного и важного, чем сам Неа и тот жалкий образ жизни, который он пытается вести. Всего того, что он пытается из себя строить. 

Неа не знает, снятся ли Мане такие же кошмары. 

Он не уверен даже в том, а хочет ли знать это.

 

Кросс все-таки дает наводку – небольшой ресторанчик пару кварталов южнее уже давно ищет музыканта для игры перед гостями. И, не то чтобы Неа так сильно любил обращенные в его сторону лица с вечно двигающимися челюстями, но он хватается за этот шанс, как утопающий за соломинку. 

В конце концов, фортуна никогда не была к нему благосклонна. А уж Кросс – тем более. 

Хозяин забегаловки, француз с жиденькими усами долго и пристально слушает игру Неа – от волнения тот путается больше обычного и отрепетированные заранее мелодии, лучшее, что Неа вообще заготовил на такой случай, звучат совсем из рук вон плохо. 

Когда его все-таки просят остановиться, пальцы уже нервно дрожат. Неа знает, прекрасно знает, что не сыграл ничего из популярного или классического. И это может потопить его и без того хлипкие шансы получить работу. 

– Вашего сочинения? – спрашивает француз и еще сильнее хмурится, получив в ответ робкий кивок.

Неа тяжело дышать. Он уже готов вскочить и вслух выпросить хотя бы одну возможность показать себя, показать все, на что способен он и его музыка. 

Но и этого не требуется. Француз улыбается, устало и немного растерянно трет подбородок, а затем и вовсе убирает табличку с объявлением о вакансии с глаз долой. 

Похоже, он из тех, кому нравится перспективная молодежь. 

 

В свой первый рабочий день Неа чувствует себя как никогда скованно. Он подолгу топчется у зеркала, приглаживает волосы, поправляет ворот рубашки, аккуратную бабочку. Неа сам на себя не похож, и это отчего-то немного пугает его. 

– Ты слишком беспокоишься о том, что от тебя совершенно не зависит, – коротко бросает ему Кросс, ненадолго выглянув из кухни. – Расслабься. Сойдешь за бывалого.

Неа не хочет узнавать, что это означает в понимании Кросса – просто показывает язык, а затем и вовсе отворачивается под довольный смешок. Хоть что-то в этом доме остается постоянным!

– Тебе и вправду хорошо бы успокоиться, – подмечает Мана. Его пальцы ловко справляются с многочисленными пуговицами пальто – Неа едва ли в силах оторвать взгляд. – Я постараюсь закончить сегодня пораньше, хочу послушать, как ты играешь. 

От этой мягкой улыбки что-то начинает звенеть в груди, а щеки – гореть. 

Неа не хочет, чтобы Мана приходил. 

Неа был бы рад увидеть его. 

Пожалуй, это будет самый тяжелый день в его жизни.

 

Мана и в самом деле приходит, замирает в дверях, чуть позади остальных зевак, заглянувших поглазеть на игру Неа. 

Поначалу, это, конечно же, жутко отвлекает от игры, но с ходом времени не замечать чужие взгляды получается все лучше и лучше. 

Музыка льется сквозь пальцы. Неа играет без пауз, лишь изредка замирает, разминая затекшую шею и наслаждаясь редкими восхищенными аплодисментами. Его не тревожат, не дергают, не задают лишних вопросов – и это удобно. Намного лучше, чем он себе представлял, намного проще забыть обо всем, что его окружает и просто играть, как он играл бессчетное число раз дома. 

В какой-то момент Неа и в самом деле верит, что кроме него и Маны больше никого не осталось.

 

Впервые за долгое время они идут домой вместе, будто бы специально выбрав самый долгий путь. 

Небо над головой – черное, тяжелое, без единой звездочки. Морозный воздух колет горло, и Неа кутается в длинный шарф, прячет руки в тепло, крепко сжимая пальцы – зажатая меж ними монетка, непонятно почему забытая в кармане, сейчас кажется раскаленной. 

Мысль взять перчатки сейчас не выглядит такой уж глупой.

– Знаешь, я думаю тебе действительно стоит связать свою жизнь с музыкой, – наконец, разрывает образовавшуюся меж ними тишину Мана. Дыхание вырывается из его рта белым облачком. 

– Да ну, – фыркает Неа скорее из смущения, чем из вредности. Что уж скрывать, ему действительно было приятно чувствовать такое внимание, такой отклик. И щедрые чаевые, конечно же, не могли не греть его самолюбие. 

– Я серьезно, – на какой-то момент Мана останавливается, смотрит через плечо. А потом вновь, словно что-то скрывая, отворачивается. Но блеск вины в его глазах скрыть попросту невозможно. 

– А… – насмешливо тянет Неа. – Я понял, к чему ты клонишь. 

Он знает, прекрасно знает этот жертвенный вид. И от этого только сильнее жжет внутри гневом. Мана опять решил все за него. Опять неверно расставил приоритеты. 

– Я просто хочу, чтобы ты делал то, что нравится. 

– А как же ты сам?

Мана непонимающе моргает. Он склоняет голову набок, смотрит испытывающе, внимательно. Точно провоцируя. 

И, конечно же, Неа ведется!

– Почему ты всегда все решаешь сам! – он и сам-то не ожидает, что слова вырвутся с такой обидой. Неа опять чувствует себя разочарованным во всем этом конфетном мире мальчишкой, готовым разрыдаться от каждого неверного слова. – Почему ты снова, черт подери, снова забываешь про меня?!

Неа придвигается совсем близко, заставляет упереться спиной в ближайшую стену. Забавно-то как, в эту минуту он совсем не отличается от какого-нибудь вора. Или хотя бы от тех самых мальчишек, мимо которых много лет назад не сумел пройти. 

Но смеяться сейчас совсем не хочется.

Неа хочет получить ответ. Неа хочет получить его сейчас же.

Щеки Маны горят. Он нервничает, чуть приоткрывает рот, будто бы пытаясь сказать что-то, но до последнего не решается. Он весь – клубок сомнений, собственных страхов и тут же непонятно откуда-то взявшихся детских обид. 

Мана чувствует себя должным. Мана согласен пожертвовать отведенным ему здоровьем временем ради Неа. Готов бросить все на собственноручно возведенный алтарь, служить без остатка, до последнего вздоха. 

И существовать, жить – не для себя, но для кого-то другого.

– Какой же ты эгоист… – шепчет Неа. – Какой смысл был… в этом всем! Зачем ты тогда спас меня, если собираешься остановиться здесь? 

Неа первым нарушает их негласное табу. Первым вспоминает о том, что на самом деле спасло ему жизнь. И именно это будто бы возвращает в Ману былую уверенность. 

– Я не сделал ничего! – его голос почти не дрожит. Ладони ложатся на плечи Неа, но Мана, кажется, и сам не знает, чего хочет больше: убрать со своего пути или… или же оказаться еще ближе. 

Какая ирония! Неа едва может сдержать смех. 

– Ты же лжешь! Сам себе лжешь, Мана, – как легко загнать его в угол, как легко прижаться вот так, всем телом, скользнув дыханием по покрывшейся мурашками гладкой коже. – Это ты спас меня, именно ты. Это тобой нужно восхищаться. Разве может моя игра… моя музыка… сравниться с настоящим чудом?

Неа не оставляет ни единого шанса на ответ – накрывает его рот своим и целует, теперь уже по-настоящему, осознанно и долго. И едва ли может подавить рвущийся из горла стон, слишком хорошо, слишком правильным кажется происходящее сейчас. Губы Маны холодные, подвижные, и Неа лижет их, уговаривает, прикусывает, дразняще скользит языком по острой кромке зубов и до последнего не верит в происходящее – его все еще не пытаются оттолкнуть. 

Такая вседозволенность кружит голову. 

Они совершенно забывают о времени, о холодном ветре, о первом легком снеге, кружащемся над головой, и еще долго просто стоят рядом, впервые за столько лет не боясь куда-то опоздать, что-то упустить и свернуть по неправильному пути. 

Стук собственного сердца оглушает, и Неа вздрагивает, когда Мана сплетает их пальцы – от такого казалось бы простого прикосновения сразу же становится намного теплее. Увереннее.

Никто из них не был одинок с самого начала.

 

– Здравствуй, братик. 

Никто из посетителей никогда не обращался к нему так, все они всегда слишком заняты собственными проблемами и едой, чтобы уделить музыканту минуту своего бесценного внимания. Они просят песни, снисходительно кивают, оставляют чаевые, но никогда, никогда не подходят вот так, со спины, тем более во время заслуженного перерыва.

Неа чувствует на себе испытывающий взгляд, вздрагивает и оборачивается – его подстегивает любопытство, тем более, что окликнувший его голос совсем не принадлежит Мане.

Девчонка перед ним выглядит совсем кукольной. Круглое личико, большие глаза, растрепанные от ветра волосы. И странная, совсем не идущая ее наивной внешности жуткая улыбка. Но она пропадает спустя всего мгновение, прячется, точно моллюск в раковину. Юная посетительница окидывает взглядом все помещение, будто бы удостоверяясь, что их разговор никого не заинтересует. 

– Я долго искала тебя, – наконец, произносит она и в ее голосе сквозит какая-то странная, неожиданно щемящая сердце тоска. – Мы все искали тебя, Граф. 

Последнее слово бьет наотмашь. 

Неа отшатывается от нее, едва сохраняя остатки дыхания, спокойствия, возможности рассуждать здраво. Конечно же, он до последней минуты надеялся, что не будет всего этого: этой девчонки (Роад, твоя Мечта, услужливо подсказывает скребущаяся внутри память, но Неа усилием воли загоняет ее вновь глубоко внутрь себя), этого разговора… и всех тех обязанностей, висящих теперь над ним дамокловым мечом.

– Ты ведь вернешься, правда же? – снова спрашивает Роад. Ее хрупкие тонкие пальчики тянутся вперед, к Неа, и этот невинный жест неожиданно пугает его, как пугает птицу белые прутья хорошенькой клетки. 

– Нет… Нет! Зачем ты пришла? – шипит он. 

Роад удивленно приподнимает брови. 

– Зачем? Но я должна была. Семья нуждается в тебе, Граф. Ты должен вернуться. 

– Я никому ничего не должен! Особенно вам.

Что-то внутри Неа заходится воем, упрямо твердит – так нельзя, так неправильно – и требует прекратить упрямиться и признать уже стоящее перед ним существо частью своей семьи, узы которой не смогло порвать даже время. 

Но… как же тогда Мана? Как же тогда то, что они с таким упорством пытались сохранить? 

Их жизнь, их мечты, их обещания друг другу.

Их всегда было двое. 

Разве Неа вправе сейчас сомневаться в своем выборе?

– Убирайся, – произносит он неожиданно легко. Рвать нити прошлой жизни, как оказалось, совсем не больно. – Вы больше не моя семья.

Лицо Роад застывает белой маской, но предательски дрожащие уголки губ все еще выдают в ней готовую вот-вот расплакаться маленькую девочку.

– Как скажете… Тысячелетний.

Но в какой-то момент в ее взгляде мелькает что-то темное, злое, что-то, заставляющее сердце Неа сбиться с привычного ровного ритма. Он знает, как тяжело Мечта переживает потерю своих собственных желаний. И как легко ей разбить надежды кого-то чужого.

– Приятно было увидеться, – говорит Роад напоследок. – Очень жаль, что вы отказались от нас. Однако… надеюсь, Другой Вы окажетесь более благосклонным. 

Она исчезает, едва оказавшись на улице. А Неа еще долго стоит у окна, еще долго всматривается в мелькающие перед глазами хмурые лица прохожих. Но, едва заслышав голос хозяина, возвращается за инструмент.

Неа должен продолжать играть.

 

На свою первую зарплату Неа напивается как черт в ближайшем кабаке. 

Пиво отвратительно горчит на языке. Рядом заливисто хохочет Кросс, машет кому-то рукой, предлагая присоединиться к их невероятно «скучному» застолью. Скрипят стулья, людей вокруг в один момент оказывается слишком много. Кто-то трясет Неа за руку, кто-то подливает в кружку что-то пенящееся и тут же сует в пальцы истрепанные игральные карты. Его приглашают в игру. Возможно просто, чтобы от души повеселиться. Возможно, чтобы обобрать до нитки. 

Будь здесь Мана, Неа наверняка бы принял верное решение, наверняка бы улыбнулся вежливо, прежде чем отказаться от игры, а затем – двинул Кросса кружкой по голове. Просто так, из чистой признательности. 

Но Маны здесь нет, и Неа залпом допивает оставшееся на дне пойло, добавляя в общую кучу горсть приятно звенящих монет. Голова становится совсем легкой. Червонная дама подмигивает, кокетливо прикрываясь веером, а хмурый король в такого же цвета мантии грозит кулаком – сначала ей, а затем и самому Неа. Какая забавная попытка отвадить еще одного соперника! Неа не может не улыбнуться карточному монарху, мысленно пообещав себе, что ни в коем случае покажет вида, как смотрит на Ее Величество скромный валет с другого конца карточного веера. 

В какой-то момент Неа становится слишком тревожно и мутно. Тяжелый кисловатый воздух сдавливает грудь, и едва находятся силы, чтобы просто подняться с места. Неа не помнит, как оказывается на улице. Он прислоняется спиной к двери, слепо ведет ладонью вверх, перебрасывая через плечо слишком длинный край шарфа. Редкие снежинки колют лицо.

Неа слишком пьян, чтобы думать, и отчего-то пугающе счастлив. Его тянет, магнитом тянет куда-то сквозь снежную мглу. И Неа бредет, совершенно не разбирая дороги, не смотря по сторонам и не обращая внимания на вывески улиц. Все переулки похожи друг на друга, сливаются в один бесконечный лабиринт, в конце которого Неа ждет... 

Неизвестность заставляет ускорить шаг. 

 

Неа долго стоит перед запертой дверью, и в темноте лестничного пролета слышно только его шумное дыхание. Он не знает, в какой именно дом его привели инстинкты, не знает, к кому стучится. Но это тревожно скребущееся под ребрами чувство необходимости попасть внутрь сводит с ума. 

Неа качается из стороны в сторону, упирается ладонями в дверь, закрывает глаза и замирает так на несколько мучительно долгих минут. Биение жизни на той стороне опьяняет гораздо сильнее всего того, что удалось в себя влить на честно заслуженные деньги. Неа бессильно стонет, скребется, скулит жалобно, точно дворовый пес, которого хозяева выставили на улицу за плохое поведение.

Он не знает, услышали ли его там, внутри, но шум в ушах нарастает. Замок щелкает, с тихим звяканьем натянувшейся цепочки дверь слегка подается в сторону. И в сонно прищуренных глазах Маны Неа видит себя самого – в остатках снега на распахнутом пальто, раскрасневшегося, выглядящего совершенно безумным. 

– Ты… Что случилось? – спрашивает Мана, растерянно моргая, но так и не получает ответа. 

Неа слышит его, не различает слов. Слишком сильно сейчас в нем желание вцепиться пальцами в разделяющую их тонкую цепь, рвануть дверь на себя до жалобного всхлипа петель. 

– Я думал, ты вернешься с Кроссом, – снова в пустоту произносит Мана. Со сна его движения заторможены, медленны, как у все еще сомневающегося в принятом решении человека, однако, успевшего преодолеть половину обозначенного пути. – Неужели опять повздорили? Ну, право, как мальчишки…

Дверь подается в сторону. И Неа, качнувшись, делает всего один шаг вперед. Он слишком близко, и такое поведение впору назвать наглостью, но… но это же Мана. Мана, который не будет злиться до самого последнего. И доверять будет точно также. 

Неа стыдно, самую малость, но слишком хорошо прижиматься вот так, слепо шаря руками по чужой спине, собирая тепло озябшими пальцами. Мана дрожит в его объятиях, улыбается так потерянно, странно, и коротко трется щекой о плечо. Его взгляд такой же темный, такой же мутный. 

Неа от него становится еще дурнее.

 

Они целуются так долго, что начинают болеть губы. И Неа ведет от одной только возможности, разрешения, касаться так, как хотелось уже долгое время. Он бездумно водит ладонями, гладит, сжимает и не может насытиться – каждое прикосновение до боли ощущается своим. Неа чувствует собственные руки на коже, стонет от своих же укусов, облизывая пересохшие губы. 

Он тянется навстречу Мане, обвивает его плечи, мешая двигаться, мешая отстраниться. Простыни под ними влажные от пота, сбившиеся. Неа тяжело дышать, тяжело держать глаза открытыми и он скребет ногтями по чужой спине, наверняка оставляя следы. 

Ему хорошо и одновременно так странно. От прикосновений меж широко раскинутых бедер, от сбивчивого шепота – Неа едва ли в силах его разобрать, но интонации, да, интонации его успокаивают. Он всхлипывает, в какой-то момент всего становится слишком много. Но Мана целует его, движется внутри, прижимает к себе до последнего, и Неа протяжно стонет, выгибается, впиваясь зубами в подставленное плечо. 

Его всего скручивает, переполняет до краев. От этого и больно, и сладко. Неа впервые чувствует себя настолько раскрытым перед кем-то, настолько беззащитным, слитым с кем-то в единое целое. Такое доверие будоражит. 

Взгляни, какой я на самом деле, шепчет он Мане остатками дыхания, легко ведя ладонью по груди, по теплой коже, пальцами замирая там, где так гулко бьется сердце – теперь одно для них двоих. Разве тебе не страшно?

Разве тебе не хочется перестать быть тем, кем ты себя всегда считал?

Мана ему ничего не отвечает, только улыбается так растерянно, почти блаженно, смаргивая повисшую на ресницах капельку пота. И Неа тянет его на себя, кусает в губы, давит рвущиеся из горла звуки. Их движения слишком рваные, частые, болезненно глубокие. А потом… а потом Неа уже больше не может связанно мыслить. 

Он тонет.

 

Они лежат все еще слишком тесно прижавшись друг к другу, теснее, чем положено родственникам, тем более братьям. 

– Почему ты не пошел с ней? – спрашивает Мана. Его сонный расфокусированный взгляд направлен куда-то сквозь Неа. 

– Потому что тогда мне пришлось бы выбирать.

Неа морщится. Ему совсем не хочется возвращаться к этому моменту, снова вспоминать заплаканные глаза Роад и, размышляя, бродить по замкнутому кругу. Однажды ему пришлось бы сделать этот выбор.

Ведь у Тысячелетнего Графа может быть только одна семья.

Мана улыбается. 

– Я рад, что ты выбрал меня, – говорит он. Его пальцы легко скользят по ладони, касаются запястья. Неа щекотно, и на душе сразу становится так легко-легко. Мана вымывает из него все плохое, как приливные волны пустынный берег.

– Я же обещал, – нехотя бормочет Неа, – я всегда буду на твоей стороне. 

Неа хочется сказать что-то еще, но голова Маны спускается к его бедрам, и сосредоточиться больше не получается. 

Пожалуй, Неа может отложить свои проблемы еще на какое-то время. 

***

Мана понимает, что что-то не так, едва преодолев порог – интуиция раньше никогда его не подводила. Он разувается, откладывая в сторону бумажный сверток, проходит осторожно, стараясь не создавать лишнего шума.

Неа еще на работе. Значит это Кросс? Да, точно, это у него сегодня должен быть выходной.

Но какие это может вызвать проблемы?

Пальцы дрожат. Отвратительный кислый запах наполняет легкие. Мана ловит ручку двери, ведущей в общую комнату и, отсчитав несколько мучительно долгих мгновений, резко дергает ее на себя. 

– Стой, не входи!

Сейчас голос Кросса сложно узнать. 

Сейчас он уже не напоминает прежнего себя, вечно собранного, вечно высокомерного.

И Мана смотрит во все глаза, смотрит и не может узнать в этом обезображенном лице своего друга. Кросс дергается вперед, падает на колени, зажимая ладонью опустевшую глазницу – кровь сочится сквозь пальцы плотными сгустками. 

Тошнота подкатывает к горлу. Мана едва держится на ногах.

– О, а вот и ты, – доносится откуда-то со стороны.

Мана оборачивается.

– Я ждала тебя, – снова говорит удобно устроившаяся в кресле Роад. 

И улыбается так широко и жутко.

 

Он открывает глаза, моргает рассеянно. Обводит взглядом пространство перед собой.

Он совершенно не помнит, как оказался здесь. Не помнит ничего, что могло бы ему подсказать о своей личности, своей цели, своем прошлом. Он напоминает самому себе чистый лист – пиши, что душе угодно.

Нет, не так, одергивает он себя. Он опять ошибается.

– Граф, – зовет его кто-то, и это слово пробуждает первые воспоминания. 

Теперь хоть что-то оказывается на своем месте.

Мечта склоняется над ним, размазывая по щекам слезы. Такая юная, совсем еще ребенок. 

– Я думала, что потеряла вас, – шепчет она и всхлипывает так жалостливо.

Ему как никогда хочется ее утешить. Но руки заняты. Чем-то… 

Кем-то…

Тело, которое он прижимает к себе, уже начинает остывать. Но лицо – спящего. Такое спокойное, такое блаженное. Почти счастливое. 

Как странно…

Если бы только он мог помнить, кто это. И почему собственные глаза жжет так сильно, будто бы он сам провел в слезах долгое-долгое время.

– Предатель… – шипит Роад, но не смеет даже прикоснуться. Ее руки взлетают и тут же падают вниз, как подстреленные птицы. – Это он убил их, Граф. Убил нашу семью. 

Предатель. 

Убил.

Да.

Наверное, поэтому ему сейчас так больно. 

Тысячелетний Граф разжимает пальцы, расправляя затекшие плечи и впервые за долгое время выпрямляясь – мертвец валится из его объятий тяжелым грузом. 

Он смотрит в заплаканные глаза Роад. На свои обагренные чужой кровью ладони. На покойное и безмятежное лицо предавшего его Ноя.

Смотрит. И, все-таки, принимает решение.

В конце концов, у Тысячелетнего Графа может быть только одна семья.


End file.
